The Annihlation of Hope
by Genius Imperfection
Summary: Yoosung is the cute cheerful member of RFA, hoping to protect the woman he loves he sets with Seven to the HQ of Mint Eye only to get caught by the hacker "Unknown" This is a one shot about the Main Charatcer's reaction to the third bad ending of Yoosung story. SPOILERS FOR YOOSUNG STORY


Hello everyone.

I wanted to write something about Yoosung's third ending and this is what I came up with.

Please forgive me for the terrible writing as it's been 4 years since I've written anything in English and I sincerely hope that it's something worth reading. If you have any thought or criticism please hit me up, I look forward to any comment that might help me grow in my writing.

* * *

Hope is not a

~ DREAM ~

But a way of making...

 **Dreams** become ~ Reality~

* * *

She stepped into the café were she was meeting Jaehee, taking off her sunglasses as she walked away from the natural lighting of the sun and into the visibly dimmer atmosphere ; the darkness of the room filled her with a sense of relief and comfort and those were the only good emotions that she experienced as of late. It's already been 237 days since he disappeared, leaving her behind with nothing but grief; her life turned from that of a bright one into a never ending cycle of tears. She cursed the world everyday; every moment, cursed the sun and the moon as much as she cursed her weakened self. She was no longer the person they all got to know when she first joined RFA.

She dragged her feet across the wooden floor, ignoring the hostess who came to welcome her with the plans of seating her. This was nothing new anymore; her old cheerful self would've returned the smile that the women she just passed by presented and she might've even started a conversation with her to try and show her appreciation for her hard work, but the person she turned into wasn't as warm and as bright. She avoided any human contact unless it proved necessary and her new self no longer cared about how those people viewed her; it wouldn't affect her in the slightest. Her eyes scanned the tables looking for her promised company and she finally found Jaehee sitting in a corner, her body turned to the direction of the table ready to walk to it when she finally noticed that there were more people than she expected.

The brunette heart thumbed in her chest, fear enveloping her and it felt as if spiders were crawling all over her body; all of the RFA members were sitting there and she knew instantly that something has happened. She took a step back, ready to run out of the building wanting nothing of what they had to say but she couldn't. She was frozen there, her throat drying as her golden eyes scanned the heads of that group; Jumin with his dark hair, Zed with that beautifully mesmerizing silver locks, Luciel's flaming red head, Jaehee's boyish hair cut and finally V. "Why were they all there?" She screamed in her head before she allowed her self protective instincts to take over her thoughts, permitting hope to creep through the cracks of her imagination and push her nightmares to the back of her head.

She took a deep breath, calming herself, her thumbing heart and her shaking hands before she took a step followed by another and before she knew she stood at the table, putting on the brightest smile she can will herself to draw five pair of eyes focused on her. Her smile didn't fool them though, giving her the opposite result of what she hoped for as worry was apparent on their faces except for that of Jumin. She couldn't hide the dark circles under her eyes or the redness of them which were the evident of long nights filled with tears and no sleep; her white sun dress hung on her shoulders showing how much weight she had lost through the last few months. She bit her lips, knowing what they were thinking without them speaking; but they didn't need to know that the only reason she's still clinging to life is her hope of finding him, finding Yoosung.

The silence stretched for long uncomfortable moments and she opened her mouth to break it when Zen finally spoke: "Hello, honey. Did you miss me?" And she was grateful for the words that ignored the heavy atmosphere and brought everyone back to their senses. Greetings were spoken while she pulled the wooden chair and sat between Seven and Zen, opening the menu that the waiter placed in front of her and busying herself with it. The eyes that were on her since she walked to the table never budged, focused on her as if the eyes of a predator that's focused on its prey and she finally gave up on the idea of hiding behind the menu ordering a cup of black coffee with a sigh. Her instincts were telling her not to give them any chance to speak; not to allow them to tell her whatever they were all grouped there to tell, but her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth and her throat felt too dry for her to be able to talk.

She felt as if she was going to drown in the heaviness that filled the air when a sound caused her eyes to snap up. "We need to talk" it was Jumin who started the conversation, his cold voice creeping into her mind and causing her heart to drop to the pit of her stomach. "Did you find anything about Yoosung?" Her question was nothing more than a nervous stutter and to the men sharing the table with her she looked like a frightened rabbit that was aware its life was about to end, yet they didn't know how to ease her fear or comfort her. Was there a point in doing that when they knew what they had to tell was going to break her heart?

She looked at them, pleading them with her eyes to deny it. To tell her that they found him, to tell her that the blonde boy she fell in love with was alive and safe; that her was finally going to come back home. What she got though was silence, terrifying silence and eyes that refused to meet hers, refused to even look at her when they were just moments ago staring at her. "MC, you need to take a deep breath first and stay calm." The voice was feminine and she knew without looking in the direction it came from that it was the other female member of the group that spoke this time. Her fingers gripped the fabric of her dress, needing an anchor an escape when she only felt cold as if freezing water was being dumped on her, causing her to physically shiver. Her golden eyes were once bright but now they were as if dead and they widened, panic taking over as she started shaking her head frantically causing her silky hair to move with the motion of her head.

She wanted to get up, to run; to get away from them as the last strand of hope escaped her heart leaving her with nothing to feel. A hard gripped hers as if in a comforting gesture and the owner of the grip gasped at how cold her small fingers felt, but she wasn't aware of anything happening around her all she could hear were the next words spoken; this time by the leader of the RFA. "I'm sorry, but they found his body last night. It….." All other words were fading from around her, her mind taking eternity to process V's sentence and then everything came crashing down on her. Her monochromatic world turning darker, black taking over everything as darkness consumed her and she fell victim to her unconscious.

* * *

The My _world_ is a million

Shattered pieces **Put** together

 _Glued_ by my [Tears]

Each piece is nothing but a

Reflection of ~ **YOU** ~


End file.
